Jeffrey Combs
Jeffrey Combs is an actor who has the distinction of portraying eight different characters on Star Trek. He was born on September 9th, 1954 in Oxnard, CA. He is most widely recognized as an actor of horror films. He is probably best known to horror film buffs as "Dr. Herbert West" in the 1985 cult classic Re-Animator. He would reprise the role in two more films, Bride of Re-Animator in 1990 and Beyond Re-Animator in 2003. He is also notable for his role in the 1996 horror film, The Frighteners. He has also appeared as a guest-star in Babylon 5, joining the list of various Trek actors who've done the same, such as Andreas Katsulas, Patricia Tallman and David Warner. Combs auditioned for the role of William T. Riker on Star Trek: The Next Generation, but lost the part to Jonathan Frakes. Frakes, who directed the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Meridian", remembered Combs and cast him as Tiron. Combs has since earned himself quite a number of appearances on Star Trek, guest starring in thirty-one episodes of Deep Space Nine, one episode of Star Trek: Voyager and eleven episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. In "The Dogs of War", Combs played both Weyoun and Brunt, becoming the only Star Trek actor ever to play two unrelated characters in the same episode. He has also appeared in two Star Trek series finales: DS9's "What You Leave Behind" and ENT's "These Are the Voyages...". The species he has played on Star Trek include three Ferengi, a Vorta, a Norcadian, and an Andorian. He also played an imaginary human in "Far Beyond the Stars." The name of Tiron's race was never revealed. Voice Acting Credits *Star Trek: Elite Force II, as Commander Suldok Other notable television and motion picture roles *Herbert West (Re-Animator, Bride of Re-Animator, Beyond Re-Animator) *Milton Dammers (The Frighteners, with Julianna McCarthy) *The Scarecrow (TV's Batman: Gotham Knights, voice) *Mr. Brooks (I Still Know What You Did Last Summer) *Dr. Richard Benjamin Vannacutt (House on Haunted Hill) *Dr. Ek (The Attic Expeditions) *Sykes (FearDotCom) *The Question (TV's Justice League Unlimited, voice) *Dr. Kevin Burkoff (TV's The 4400) Trivia One of Combs' earlier films was 1983's ''The Man with Two Brains. This film also featured Trek guest stars David Warner and James Cromwell.'' In 1987, Combs made a guest appearance on an episode of ''Beauty and the Beast. That series starred Star Trek: Nemesis actor Ron Perlman and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine actor Armin Shimerman. Combs had a role in the 1993 film ''Fortress, as did fellow Trek guest actors Tom Towles and Kurtwood Smith.'' The 1999 remake of the horror film ''House on Haunted Hill, in which Combs appeared, also featured TNG guest actress Famke Janssen.'' In an interview, Manny Coto claimed that, had ''Star Trek: Enterprise been given a fifth season, Shran would have joined the crew of the starship Enterprise permanently, making Jeffery Combs a regular Star Trek castmember.'' External Links * * Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey de:Jeffrey Combs es:Jeffrey Combs nl:Jeffrey Combs